Wild at Heart
Wild at Heart is the eleventh episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A STORM IS COMING — While Klaus finds himself dealing with pressing matters at home, Elijah reluctantly aligns with Aya after learning that she may have knowledge of an elusive weapon that could kill an Original Vampire for good. Meanwhile, alone and shunned by her coven of witches, a desperate Davina is left conflicted after she is approached with an enticing offer that could bring her one step closer to reuniting with Kol. Hayley, Marcel and Cami also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Jason Dohring as Will Kinney *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid *Joyce Thi Brew as Kara Nguyen Guest Cast *Haley Ramm as Ariane Co-Starring *Alex Sgambati as Bartender *James D. Banks as Bro *Mathias Alvarez as Defiant Vampire Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Morgan Alexandria as Lana* *Devon Allowitz as Henrik Mikaelson* *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson* *Sebastian Roché as Mikael* *Unknown as Esther* Key: * Archive footage only Trivia * Antagonists: The Ancestors and Camille O'Connell. ** This is the first time Cami has ever been an Antagonist. * This episode marks the 100th appearance of Niklaus Mikaelson in the TVD/TO universe. * This episode marks the 200th episode of TVD/TO as a whole. * This episode marks Nathaniel Buzolic's first modern day appearance as Kol Mikaelson in The Originals. * This episode marks the first time Davina interacts with Kol in his real body. * This episode marks the first time we see Purgatory, despite it being talked about during previous seasons. This parallels , with The Other Side also appearing in it's third season. * This episode marks Ariane's first appearance. * This episode is the first to feature Camille O'Connell as a vampire since she completed her transition in the previous episode; it can be seen that Cami is very great in mind controlling, even though she was newly turned. * Cami now realizes why Aurora turned her into a vampire instead of just simply killing her. She wanted to take away the one advantage Cami had over her, her humanity in relation to Klaus' relationship with her. ** She is struggling to control her darker persona upon being a vampire, losing her tact when she confronted Hayley about Jackson's death. * Freya Mikaelson is the one who made Cami's daylight ring. * Aya recruits Davina into the The Sisters, a coven of witches who serve The Strix formed by wayward witches who had been outcasted of their covens or families. Aya promises that the Sisters will help Davina raise Kol from the dead, as they possess the spell and the power to do so. *This episode revealed the elusive weapon to kill the Originals. The wooden knight figurine Klaus made for Rebekah, as seen in Farewell to Storyville, and now one of Hope's toys, is made from wood of the White Oak Tree before they were turned. *Cami stole the wooden knight figurine as leverage to get back the Dark Objects she retrieved from Lucien's apartment with the help of a compelled Detective Kinney as she couldn't enter herself, being a part of Rebekah's sire line. She tells Klaus he can get it back in exchange for the Dark Objects he took from her. *Klaus gets his neck broken by a vampire for the first time on screen, previous incidents were done by Witches. Continuity * This is the first episode of the season not to feature an appearance of a member of The Trinity. ** This is the first episode of the season not to feature Aurora, the second not to feature Tristan and the third not to feature Lucien. ** Tristan, Lucien and Aurora are mentioned. * Kol Mikaelson was last seen in For the Next Millennium in flashbacks, in I Love You, Goodbye on present day possessing Kaleb Westphall and as a ghost in TVD's Resident Evil. * Josh was last seen in I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans. * Cami drinks blood from a living being for the first time after her transition. * Will Kinney, was last seen in Savior, as he was having a mental breakdown. *Mikael, Esther, Rebekah, Lana and Henrik appear in this episode, although they appear through a footage. ** Mikael was last seen in Night Has A Thousand Eyes (The Originals). ** Esther was last seen in Ashes to Ashes (The Originals). ** Rebekah was last seen in Savior (The Originals). ** Lana was last seen in a flashback in Le Grand Guignol (The Originals). ** Henrik was last seen through a footage in Always and Forever (The Originals). Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Davilla Estate **Jackson Square Market **The Abattoir **Rousseau's **St. Anne's Church **Kenner Apartment **Lucien's Penthouse **Marcel's Loft Body Count * Ariane - blood loss; killed by Elijah Mikaelson * The Strix vampire - decapitated; killed by Aya Al-Rashid Behind the Scenes * We shot a scene that didn't make the final cut in which Klaus "trains" Cami, Karate Kid-style, by throwing things at her (her goal being to use her newly acquired "vamp speed" to catch them). What we learned is that A) Leah doesn't love having things thrown at her head, go figure (although she was a great sport), and B) Joe has quite the arm… but his aim could use a little work; he almost hit us writers during rehearsal. Although in retrospect, maybe that wasn't an accident? * Everyone will tell you the first rules of filmmaking: no animals and no babies. This is because you can't reason with them (no matter how hard you try). Blake and Charlie, who play baby Hope, are lovely, adorable, sweet kids… who have a tendency to cry their way through 95 percent of their scenes. So Bart and I thought we'd be really clever, and write a scene in which Hope is supposed to cry, sensing her mother's sadness and distress at Jackson's death. Hahaha, silly us. We thought we could outsmart a baby. Spoiler alert: The babies wouldn't cry. And since we're not monsters, we didn't try to upset them, but instead rewrote the scene * It rained while we were shooting Davina and Josh's scenes in the witch marketplace. Usually we HATE rain when we're shooting exteriors… unless said location is filled with bees, and the rain chases away the bees. The witch market was filled with bees. Yay, rain. * One of our favorite parts of this job is all the people we get to work with — our amazing cast, our badass crew — but sometimes it's one step beyond, and we actually get to fanboy/fangirl out a little over our coworkers. Bart and producer Michael Narducci were already huge fans of our director, John Hyams, based on his previous work — his documentary The Smashing Machine and his installments of the Universal Soldier franchise, respectively — and were geeks about it. (I quickly become a big fan too once I saw his work and also realized he's smart and funny and has great Jean-Claude Van Damme stories.) My biggest fangirl moment was getting to work, for the first time this season, with Jason Dohring, a.k.a. Det. Kinney, a.k.a. Logan Echolls from Veronica Mars (one of my absolute favorite characters in one of my favorites series of all time). Luckily, I think I successfully hid my excitement and didn't totally freak him out. And I'm sure admitting this in a national publication won't make things weird at all. Cultural References *''Wild at Heart'' is a film released in 1990 directed by David Lynch. *" " is a book published in 2001 by author . *''Wild at Heart'' is a TV series created by Ashley Pharoah. *" " is the sixth episode of the fourth season of the American television show . *" " is a song from the American country band the song was released off their self titled album Gloriana in 2009. Quotes |-|Promo= : Waitress: "Cami! You look amazing!" : Cami: "You know. I feel amazing." : Cami (to Girl): "Are you afraid?" : Klaus: "Enough! You're not yourself." : Cami: "You're right. Now I'm just like you." |-|Extended Promo= : Waitress: "Cami! You look amazing!" : Cami: "You know. I feel amazing." : Cami (to Girl): "Are you afraid?" : Klaus: "Camille! Enough! You're not yourself." : Cami: "I've always tried to get you to be something more human. I was wrong. You are exactly you're meant to be... and now I'm just like you." |-|Sneak Peak= : Davina (to Witch): "Hi. Do you have any angelica flower? Okay, I know I've been shunned, but you can at least look at me." : Josh (to Witch): " Perhaps you've heard of it? No? Okay. Follow-up question-- do you happen to have any kind of comment box, or complaint hotline? Because I've got a few thoughts about your customer service that-- trust me-- you do not want to end up on Yelp." : Davina: "Josh. Let's just go." : Josh: "Okay, fine." (To Witch): "You know what? I'm taking these." |-|Sneak Peak #2= : Elijah: "I sincerely hope you're calling from somewhere far, far away." : Aya: "I think we both know I won't leave until this prophecy is averted. Somewhere out there is a elusive weapon capable of killing an Original. I'm calling to suggest that we pool our efforts to find it." : Elijah: "I don't play well with others." : Aya: "Lucien's witch Alexis left her clues in a rather cryptic puzzle. What if I told you I had the means to put it together?" |-|Inside Clip= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Camille O'Connell|'Cami']]): "Let me help you and I promise you will live a life others only dream of." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Camille O'Connell|'Cami']]): "You're a fast learner Camille, I'll give you that but don't push it." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Camille O'Connell|'Cami']]): "Listen..to the heartbeat. It will tell you when to stop." : [[Camille O'Connell|'Cami']] (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "The fact that I am out of control, I'm out of your control, you hate it, don't you?" : Davina (to Witch): "Okay I know I've been shunned but you can at least look at me." : Aya (to Davina): "Meet the Sisters. Wayward souls with an extraordinary capacity for magic." : Davina (to Kol): "God. I missed you. I like this face just fine." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x11 Promo Season 3 Episode 11 Promo The Originals 3x11 Wild at Heart Sneak Peek Davina & Josh Pictures |-|Promotional= OR311a_0004b.jpg OR311a_0037b.jpg OR311a_0133b.jpg OR311b_0018b.jpg OR311b_0071b.jpg OR311b_0149b.jpg OR311a_010.jpg OR311a_017.jpg OR311a_019.jpg OR311b_029.jpg To_arianefirstlook.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO311_0073TheStrixAya.jpg TO311 04.jpg TO311_0124AyaAraine.jpg 99.jpg TO311 Ariane1.jpg TO311 Ariane3.jpg TO311 Ariane6.jpg TO311 ArianeAya9.jpg TO311_0147Marcel.jpg TO311_0180AyaMarcelAriane.jpg TO311_0294Davina.jpg TO311_0321Davina.jpg TO311_0332Josh-Davina.jpg TO311_0411Hayley-HopeElijah.jpg TO311_0415Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO311_0458Klaus.jpg TO311_0464Hayley-Hope.jpg TO311_0482Aya.jpg TO311_0484Elijah.jpg TO311_0522DavinaJosh.jpg TO311_0546Aya.jpg TO311_0547DavinaJosh.jpg TO311_0602_Cami.jpg TO311_0658_Cami.jpg TO311_0668_Cami.jpg TO311_0679_Klaus.jpg TO311_0683_Cami.jpg Sisters0.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-15h57m17s238.png TO311_0862_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO311_0903_Klaus.jpg TO311_0919_Cami.jpg TO311_0923_Klaus.jpg AP0.png Ancestors 30.png Ancestors 31.png Ancestors 32.png AP1.png AP2.png TO311 Ariane10.jpg TO311 Ariane12.jpg TO311 Ariane13.jpg TO311 Ariane16.jpg TO311 Ariane18.jpg TO311 Ariane20.jpg TO311 Ariane22.jpg TO311 Ariane26.jpg TO311_1412_Cami.jpg TO311_1417_Klaus.jpg TO311_1434Cami-Klaus.jpg TO311_1504_KlausCami.jpg TO311_1508_Klaus.jpg TO311_1543_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO311_1588_Cami-Kinney.jpg TO311_1601_CamiKinney.jpg TO311_1607_Kinney-Cami.jpg TO311_1811_Cami-Kinney.jpg TO311_1812_Kinney-Cami.jpg TO311_1822_Cami-Kinney.jpg TO311_1828_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO311_1841_Klaus.jpg TO311_2034_Klaus-Cami.jpg TO311_2045_Cami-Klaus.jpg TO311_2056_KlausCami.jpg TO311_2121_KlausHayley.jpg TO311_2130_Elijah.jpg TO311_2133_Hayley-Cami.jpg TO311_2201_Klaus.jpg TO311_2211_Elijah.jpg TO311_2230_Cami.jpg TO311_2239_Hayley.jpg TO311_2241_Cami.jpg TO311_2307_CamiHayley.jpg TO311_2344_Hayley.jpg TO311_2367_Cami.jpg AP3.png AP4.png 1827.jpg TO311_2663_ElijahHayley.jpg TO311_2680_KlausElijah.jpg TO311_2693_Hayley.jpg TO311_2778_Klaus.jpg TO311_2782_Cami.jpg TO311_2797_Cami.jpg TO311_2807_Cami-Hayley.jpg TO311_2943_Cami.jpg TO311_2969_Klaus.jpg TO311_2980_Cami.jpg Ariane.png TO311_3229_Hayley.jpg TO311_3238_Elijah.jpg TO311_3343_Hayley.jpg TO311_3365_Hayley.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three